OVERALL DESCRIPTION (Applicant's Description) This application requests renewal of the Cancer Center Support Grant (CCSG) of the NCI-designated Comprehensive Cancer Center (CCC) of Metropolitan Detroit at Wayne State University. The Programs of the CCC reflect the cancer needs of the greater Metropolitan Detroit area. This is an industrialized, urban and ethnically diverse community with a disproportionate number of medically disadvantaged, low socio-economic citizens. This CCC has a long-standing and extensive community network dedicated to the prevention, earlier detection and treatment of cancer, particularly of urban minority, African American and Arab American populations which experience disproportionate mortality from breast, prostate and aerodigestive cancers. Our grant requests support for six research programs, ten core facilities, and related administrative activity. The CCC's established cancer research programs are Breast Cancer; Developmental Therapeutics; Molecular Biology and Genetics; Population Studies and Prevention; Prostate Cancer; and Proteases. CCSG support is also requested for Cores in Biostatistics, Clinical Trials, Cell Resources, Genetics/Genomics, Human Tissues and Pathology, Confocal Microscopy, Flow Cytometry, Nutrition, Community-Based Research Management and Pharmacology. Our Programs are organized to integrate basic, translational, and clinical research with population research-based, cancer control activities. An asset of our Center is our Metropolitan Detroit Cancer Surveillance System, a member of the NCI-sponsored SEER registry system. The programs represent focused and targeted research efforts aimed at addressing the special and unique characteristics and needs of cancer patients in our community and region. During the grant period, particular emphasis is to be placed on research issues related to the early events in breast cancer, on development of prevention research in breast, prostate and lung cancer, on the translation of that research into the community, and on the development of novel therapeutic approaches to these high-morbidity and mortality cancers. In addition, strong basic research efforts in molecular genetics and in understanding mechanisms of invasion and metastasis will be foundations for both clinical and community-based research. The CCC will continue to foster multidisciplinary interactions and collaborations, and to utilize CCSG developmental funds and other support to recruit new investigators and to develop translational research programs that have a high potential for peer- reviewed funding.